


Le sourire de son père

by saraadvg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Lot lot lot of Fluff, Adoption, Fluff, Love, M/M, Parent!AU, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraadvg/pseuds/saraadvg
Summary: OS SuLay, Fluff, domestic, au! recJunmyeon et Yixing connaissent déjà la félicité. Ils ont eu la chance de trouver leur moitié, pourtant quelque chose leur manque. Peuvent -ils vraiment espérer recevoir encore plus que le bonheur que de s'être trouvé ?





	Le sourire de son père

Le sourire de son père

Il n'y a pas de vent et le temps est plutôt clément - pour une fois. Junmyeon se dit qu'il devrait en profiter et décide de ne pas prendre le métro pour rentrer chez lui. Le chemin n'est pas long mais à son grand malheur il ne l'emprunte pas autant qu'il le souhaiterai. Architecte dans un grand cabinet, il allait bientôt pouvoir passer à son compte. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir organiser ses heures et se débloquer plus de temps libre afin de le consacrer à son mari.   
Pas que Yixing n'ai pas non plus un travail prenant, mais au moins celui-ci se trouvait au plus près - littéralement chez eux. Le jeune homme était artiste sculpteur, son studio était au dessus de leur garage, dans une grande pièce sous les toits qu'ils avaient aménagés dès leur emménagement. Yixing s'y enfermait plus souvent que Junmyeon ne le souhaiterait mais il comptait sur sa persuasion pour le convaincre de quitter plus souvent son antre quand il serait à la maison.   
En attendant, il lui restait encore quelques semaines de patience avant d'enfin pouvoir prendre son envol et profiter de sa nouvelle liberté. Plus de patrons, plus de contraintes autres que celles qu'il s'imposait.

Remontant le col de sa veste, il glisse ses mains dans ses poches et reprend sa route. Il appréciait vraiment ce moment où il avait ces quelques minutes devant lui pour marcher et simplement regarder le monde autour de lui.   
Le chemin était un peu plus long en prenant par le parc mais Junmyeon aimait déambuler en observant les nouveaux arrangements floraux. Invariablement ses pas le ramenaient au même endroit. Il n'aurait pas du, il le savait. C'était se faire du mal que de revenir là mais ... il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Une fois de plus, il s'asseyait sur son banc - celui du coin, derrière le buisson de magnolias - et essayait de ne pas se faire trop remarquer. Son spot était un peu à l'écart de ceux que les parents utilisaient pour surveiller leurs enfants, il ne voulait pas passer pour un pervers à venir parfois passer un instant dans la zone de jeux d'enfants alors que lui même n'en avait pas. 

Et c'était son plus grand malheur. Évidement, il était réaliste, il savait qu'avoir un enfant de façon naturelle était plutôt inaccessible étant donné qu'il était marié à un autre homme. Mais Junmyeon avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, et il refusait de faire une croix dessus simplement parce que la biologie n'allait pas dans son sens. Yixing et lui avait ouvert un dossier dans une agence d'adoption .. ils attendaient.   
Le délais qu'on leur avait donné allait bientôt être dépassé, il aurait déjà du recevoir un coup de fil leur annonçant la validation - ou au contraire le rejet - de leur dossier. Ce retard lui faisait penser que la décision n'était pas positive.   
Un regard vers les balançoires et Junmyeon tente de chasser les pensées négatives qui revenaient invariablement monopoliser son esprit. Cet endroit c'était en quelque sorte la petite seconde l'illusion qu'il s'autorisait quand sa journée avait été particulièrement pesante. Il regardait les enfants jouer, se poursuivre, tester de nouveaux jeux ; mais plus que tout son attention revenait toujours vers les parents. Ils avaient ces gestes, ces attentions et ces sourires qu'il rêvait d'avoir. C'était étrange à dire mais pour Junmyeon la fonction de parent pouvait se lire dans le langage corporel d'un adulte. C'était comme si leurs sourires et leurs regards étaient différents quand ils avaient des enfants. Junmyeon les voyait plus éclatants, plus aimants. C'est ce qu'il voulait aussi. Il voulait avoir l'air aussi épanoui, il voulait être celui qui guiderait une nouvelle vie vers son épanouissement... mais il commençait à douter que cela arriverait un jour.   
Inspirant profondément, il se décide à quitter son banc avant qu'un parent ne viennent le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, à regarder des enfants jouer - ceux qui avaient déjà des enfants ne comprendrait pas.   
Le chemin est plus pesant une fois le parc passé et Junmyeon accélère le pas pour rentrer au plus vite chez lui. Une fois la porte passée, il n'entend aucun bruit et pose simplement son manteau dans l'entrée avant d'aller directement dans l'atelier. Il y retrouve bien évidemment son mari qui n'a pas du sortir de la journée s'il juge l'avancée de son travail.   
Avançant précautionneusement dans la pièce, il passe une main dans son dos avant de se pencher vers sa dernière création.   
"Tu as ajouté de la céramique au pied ?"  
Yixing passe un bras autour de sa taille et laisse sa tête reposer sur son flanc.   
"J'avais besoin de plus de stabilité et je pense le faire plus haut que prévu."

Junmyeon et Yixing s'étaient rencontrés à la fac. Tout les deux étudiants en art - le premier en Dessin et architecture, le second en Création - spécialisé en sculpture. Il n'avait fallu qu'une soirée organisée par le département pour que Yixing tombe amoureux du souriant BDE qui semblait si charmant envers tous le monde. Il lui avait ensuite fallu plusieurs semaines pour obtenir leur premier rendez-vous. Junmyeon était toujours entouré de tellement de personnes, il semblait toujours si occupé, Yixing avait du mettre sa timidité de côté pour initier un premier contact.   
Leur premier date avait été un échec complet, il avait été en retard, le restaurant qu'il avait choisi était infect, ils avaient loupé l'heure pour la visite de la galerie où il voulait l'emmener.. et il se demandait toujours par quel miracle Junmyeon avait bien voulu le revoir, mais cela avait été le cas.   
Mariés juste après leur remise de diplôme tout le monde avait prédit leur séparation dans les cinq années suivantes. Qui épousait son amour de fac ? Sa première vraie relation ? Ils étaient devenus sourds aux mises en garde et avaient décidés de tenter leur chance. Cela leur avait plutôt réussi. Tous étaient si sûr qu'ils ne se supporteraient plus au bout de quelques années de vie commune qu'ils en étaient devenu des plus complices. Mariés depuis neuf ans, la perspective de se voir vieillir ensemble ne leur faisait pas peur. Ce qui l'était cependant c'était de rester seuls. Tous les deux avaient ce même désir de pouvoir un jour voir grandir un enfant entre leurs bras mais, ... plus le temps passait et plus il doutait de voir ce projet se réaliser.   
Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé et s'était préparés à toutes les situations. Ils s'étaient promis que même si cela ne devait jamais arriver, ils parviendraient à surmonter cette déception, ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas prêt à abandonner, pas encore, mais si malheureusement ce jour devait arriver, ils voulaient se dire qu'ils avaient tout tentés et qu'ils vivraient leur vie pour leur couple, dispensant leur amour pour leurs neveux et nièces. 

Laissant Yixing finir de ranger son travail du jour, Junmyeon se dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il est rapidement rejoint par son compagnon qui sent bien qu'aujourd'hui est un jour sans et décide de lui masser les épaules tandis qu'ils finissent leur soirée sur le canapé.   
"Tu as finis plus tôt aujourd'hui ?  
-Comme mon patron sait que je vais bientôt partir, il me donne de moins en moins de dossier."  
Yixing hoche lentement la tête.  
"Tu es passé par le parc avoues ?"  
Il a ce regard sûr de lui et Junmyeon n'essaie même pas de feindre l'innocence, son mari le connaît trop bien.   
"Je n'y suis resté que quelques minutes."  
Yixing soupire en posant serrant plus fort sur ses bras pour le coller contre son torse. Sa tête s’enfuie dans le creux de son cou.   
"Tu te fais du mal. Ça ne t'apporte rien d'aller là-bas.  
Je sais.. c'est juste que.. j'aimerais qu'on puisse y aller aussi.  
-Je sais bien, et ça se fera peut-être mais aller au parc regarder les enfants ne te fais qu'avoir l'air louche." Yixing voit bien la peine que mon mari essaie de cacher en détournant le regard, alors il prend un ton plus humoristique. "Pourquoi gâches -tu nos cartouches comme ça ? Si on finis par avoir un enfant il ne pourra même pas aller au parc parce que tu seras catalogué comme le pervers qui venait toujours s'asseoir sur le même banc pour espionner.   
-Je n'espionne pas.  
-Je sais bien, mais tu sais de quoi ça à l'air de l'extérieur."  
Junmyeon se retourne dans son étreinte pour presser sa joue contre sa poitrine et passe ses mains dans son dos.   
"Tu crois qu'ils appelleront un jour ? Si c'était positif, il l'aurait déjà fait non ?   
-Ça on en sait rien."   
Yixing remonte le visage de son mari vers le sien et passe ses pouces sur ses joues avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.   
Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir déjà une réponse. Il vivait sur le qui vive, ne quittait jamais son téléphone des yeux au cas où. Il comprenait parfaitement la déception de son mari mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être tout les deux défaitistes alors il prenait le parti d'être celui qui restait positif. Passant une main dans les cheveux de son mari, il lui murmura à l'oreille une fois encore que tout irais bien.  
Ce soir était l'un de ces où ils étaient plus mélancoliques que de coutume mais pour essayer de se changer les idées ils allumèrent la télévision et regardèrent un film avant d'aller se coucher. C'était difficile de vivre leur vie de cette façon, dans l'attente.   
Pourtant ils n'eurent que quelques jours de plus à attendre avant que finalement la réponse qu'ils attendaient tant ne leur parviennent. C'était un matin et Yixing était dans la salle de bain à se laver les dents tandis que Junmyeon finissait de remplir son thermos. Au début il fut surpris d'entre le bruit d'une mélodie au loin. Il m'y quelques instants avant de réaliser que c'était sa sonnerie de téléphone. Se précipitant vers son sac, il plongea la main et au fond et à tâtons finit par le trouver avant que la sonnerie ne cesse. Un coup d’œil à l'expéditeur lui appris que le numéro n'était pas enregistré dans ses contacts. Décrochant quand même, il prononça un petit "allo" hésitant.   
"Mr. Kim ? Oui, j'espère ne pas vous déranger ? Je suis Mme Hyun de l'agence d'adoption.  
-Oh, bonjour. Non vous ne me dérangez absolument pas." Délaissant son thermos, il se rue vers la salle de bain pour rejoindre Yixing. D'un signe de la main il attire son attention et articule en silence le nom de l'agence. En une enjambée, Yixing est contre lui et Junmyeon décolle le téléphone de son oreille pour mettre le haut parleur.   
"Oui, vous nous aviez envoyé un dossier et aviez déjà eu l'entretien téléphonique avec l'un de mes collègues, c'est bien cela ?   
-Oui, tout à fait." Junmyeon espère que sa voix n'est pas trop tremblante. Il sent Yixing passer un bras autour de sa taille et poser sa tête contre sa joue. Son étreinte est chaude, réconfortante.   
"Je vous appelle pour vous annoncer que pour l'instant nous avons donné un avis favorable à votre dossier...  
-Oh merci !" L'exclamation sort, naturelle, Yixing ne peut s'en empêcher et Junmyeon le presse plus fort contre lui.   
"Ce n'est qu'une première validation, et pour accéder à l'étape suivante - si c'est toujours votre projet ? -... " elle suspend sa phrase et Yixing et Junmyeon sont trop abasourdi pour comprendre la question qui s'y cache. Finalement, Junmyeon est le premier à se ressaisir.   
"Oui, bien sûr. Nous sommes très heureux que cette première étape soit déjà positive et nous sommes près à faire ce qu'il faut pour la suite.   
-Bien, alors pour commencer j'aimerais programmer un entretien pour qu'on puisse se rencontrer en face à face et parler de votre projet "parental" si je puis dire.   
-Bien sûr. Pour quand voulez-vous organisez cela ?"   
La prise de rendez-vous est rapide. Junmyeon prend le premier créneau qui lui est proposé - le plus tôt - qu'importe s'il devra décaler des rendez-vous pour cela. Yixing a un emploi du temps assez flexible de toute façon, il se contente de hocher la tête à tout ce qui est proposé.   
La conversation ne s'éternise pas, la femme reconfirme le rendez-vous - prévu pour la semaine suivante - et leur souhaite une bonne journée.   
Junmyeon met un moment à réaliser, ses yeux restent baissés sur son téléphone. Il se laisse aller entre les bras de Yixing et ne reprend pied avec la réalité que quand il sent une larme couler sur sa joue. Il remonte alors vivement la tête et remarque que Yixing semble aussi ému. Remontant ses mains le long de sa nuque, il presse ses paumes sur ses joues et rapproche son visage du sien. Leur front se frôlent et Junmyeon ferme un instant les yeux.   
"Ils ont validés le dossier."   
Sa voix est aussi douce qu'un murmure. Ses lèvres se pressent contre celles de son époux. Leur baiser a le goût du soulagement, du bonheur. Ils en oublient un instant le temps qui file et profitent de leur étreinte. L'instant semble sur-réel, comme suspendu. Ce n'était qu'une première étape, rien n'était encore sûr mais c'était un pas en avant, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de leur rêve jusqu'à présent.   
La réalité les reprend de façon brusque quand un klaxon dans la rue leur rappelle que la terre ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner. Junmyeon aimerait rester, profiter de cet instant de bonheur avec Yixing mais il ne peut pas se permettre d'être en retard au travail. Qu'il ne lui reste encore que quelques semaines à tenir ne lui permettait pas d'être plus laxiste. Au contraire, il espérait pouvoir récupérer des clients de son ancien patron, élargir son cercle et même créer son réseau pour pouvoir se lancer en libéral. Pour cela il avait besoin que son comportement soit irréprochable et son image parfaitement professionnelle.   
Afin de ne pas se quitter comme cela, Yixing lui propose de l'emmener au travail, il viendra le chercher le soir aussi. Peut-être devraient-ils même célébrer - ce n'était pas un jour ordinaire.   
Junmyeon le sent bien. Il vit sa journée comme perché sur un nuage. Sa tête n'est absolument pas à ce qu'il fait mais il parvient à sauver les apparences. Son cœur l'entraîne vers les sommets les plus hauts avant de le faire chuter de toute sa hauteur. Comme piégé dans un rollercoster des sentiments divers l'étreignent. Les questions affluent et d'autant sa joie est intense, que ses peurs refont surface. Allaient-ils réussir à passer la seconde étape ? Et si tout cela n'était que de faux espoirs et que finalement le résultats se révélait vain. Cette avancée n'allait-elle pas être trop cruelle ? Après l'avoir autant souhaité, allait-il être un bon père ?   
Il est soulagé d'enfin voir son heure de débauche approcher. Dans ces moments là, seul Yixing était capable de le rassurer. Il était le seul à savoir trouver la bonne intonation pour lui dire que tout irait bien et à rendre ces mots réels.   
Le repérant immédiatement garé devant les bâtiments de sa compagnie, il le rejoint en hâtant le pas. À peine a-t-il le temps d'ouvrir la portière et de s'asseoir sur le siège passager qu'il se sent happer par deux bras et ses yeux se ferment en sentant les lèvres de son mari sur les siennes.   
"Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser.. c'est si .. sur-réel.."  
Yixing murmure contre son oreille et Junmyeon ne sait quoi répondre.  
"Je sais ... moi-aussi."  
Il sait qu'ils ressentent tout les deux la même chose. 

Les jours suivants sont survoltés. Yixing et Junmyeon sont tellement impatients. Ils ne parviennent pas à rester en place, alors ils sortent beaucoup pour s'occuper l'esprit. Les nuits sont les plus longues car ils peinent à tromper les heures. Le jour fatidiques les voit prêt. Ils ont déjà tellement vécu et re-vécu ce moment dans leur tête qu'ils se sentent préparés à tous les scénarios.   
L'agence d'adoption a été crée près d'un siècle plus tôt sur l'initiative du directeur de l'orphelinat qui voulait offrir plus de possibilité à ses pensionnaires pour trouver des parents près à les accueillir. Aujourd'hui les deux institutions étaient officiellement distinctes mais il n'en restait pas moins que la plupart des couples qui parvenaient à finaliser leur demande d'adoption se voyait confier l'un des enfants de cet orphelinat.  
"Arrête de regarder."   
Junmyeon ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il fallait longer l'orphelinat pour arriver aux bureaux de l'agence, comment aurait-il pu se priver de jeter un coup d'oeil au premier bâtiment. Son enfant était peut-être là, l'attendant. Comment aurait-il pu marcher droit en sachant que son destin était peut-être en train de se sceller. D'un coup il avait envie que le temps s'accélère pour qu'il soit déjà en train de faire le même chemin, mais en sens inverse, et pas seul.   
Inspirant, il serre plus fort la main de Yixing dans la sienne et fixe son regard à l'horizon pour tenter de se vider la tête.   
Se nervosité ne le quitte pas et il fait tomber deux fois son manteau du dossier de la chaise avant de s'asseoir en face de Mme Hyun.   
"Je suis ravie d'enfin pouvoir mettre des visages sur vos noms. J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser pour en savoir un peu plus sur vous et votre situation mais avant que nous commencions, en auriez-vous pour moi ?"   
Yixing et Junmyeon secouent tout deux négativement la tête et la demi-heure suivante prend la forme d'un interrogatoire. La femme veut tout savoir, de la façon dont ils se sont rencontrés, à leur situation actuelle en passant par leurs motivations et des questionnaires pièges de mise en situation. La plupart de ces informations étaient déjà dans leur dossier mais il semblerait qu'elle préférait l'entendre de vive voix.   
Son ton professionnel ne laisse place à un sourire qu'à la fin, au moment où elle leur explique que l'étape suivante est la visite chez eux. Elle doit vérifier l'environnement dans lequel ils comptent élever l'enfant qui pourraient potentiellement leur être accordé. Ils prennent un rendez-vous rapidement et Mme Hyun semble finalement se détendre. Peut-être que le ton formel qu'elle avait employé avait pour but de les intimider ? Junmyeon veut voir dans ce relâchement le signe qu'ils avaient su trouver les bonnes réponses.   
"Vous devez comprendre que la procédure est longue. Le fait de venir ici est une avancée dans votre dossier mais en aucun cas une garantie.  
-Nous en sommes bien conscients.   
-Je me dois aussi d'ajouter, puisque certains ne semblent pas toujours au courant du fonctionnement de ce système que si adoption il devait y avoir - et je dis bien si - ce ne sera pas à la carte. Je sais bien que c'est le cas dans certains pays et que parfois les gens s'imaginent que comme l'orphelinat est à côté qu'il pourront y aller faire une visite et prendre le bébé qu'ils veulent. Je me dois de vous informer que ce n'est pas de cette façon que les choses fonctionnent."  
Yixing et Junmyeon hochent tout les deux la tête.   
« Nous savons que cela ne se passent pas de cette façon.  
-Et je sais que la plupart des couples sont .. comment dire ? .. Ils souhaiteraient en priorité adopter un bébé. Ce qui est compréhensible, ils veulent pouvoir créer un lien plus facilement. Mais, encore une fois ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche et c'est mon rôle de vous expliquez tout cela pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris … ou déçus. »  
Le couple échange un bref regard et c'est Yixing qui prend la parole pour répondre.   
« Non.. on imaginait pas cela de cette façon. On sait bien que ce n'est pas un.. jeu, on ne « choisi » pas un enfant et très honnêtement on se sent déjà extrêmement chanceux d'en être là. On a pas de .. « préférences », il ne devrait pas y en avoir de toute façon. »  
Junmyeon observe le visage de Mme Hyun. Elle ne dit rien, mais à son petit sourire en coin avant de prendre des notes, il se dit que son mari à sûrement eu le bon comportement. 

L'entretien touche à sa fin et Junmyeon et Yixing se relèvent en remettant leur manteau. Ils sont prêt à dire leur au revoir quand un petit coup à la porte les fait se retourner. La porte s'entrouvre et un petit garçon passe sa tête par l’entrebâillement. Il à l'air jeune, Junmyeon estime qu'il a entre six ou sept ans. Ses yeux se plissent quand il remarque le couple dans le bureau. Il passe sa main dans ses boucles brunes et amorce un mouvement de recul.   
Mais Mme Hyun est plus rapide, elle se relève et s'approche de la porte.   
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
L'enfant semble intimidé. Junmyeon remarque la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux et sent son cœur se serrer. Yixing dans son dos passe une main sur ses reins pour l'inciter à les laisser mais avant de passer la porte il jette un dernier regard à l'enfant. Leurs yeux se croisent le temps d'une seconde. Il esquisse un sourire et salue une dernière fois Mme Hyun avant de franchir le pas de la porte.   
L'air froid le saisi une fois qu'ils sont sorti du bâtiment et il semble finalement réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. L'entretien s'était vraiment bien passé, il avait un bon pressentiment qu'en a tout cela. Yixing et lui prennent en silence le chemin de leur voiture, ils sont comme abasourdi par ce qui vient de se passer. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'habitacle que la stupeur passe, toutes leurs émotions resurgissent – décuplée. Il leur est impossible de garder leurs mains pour eux-même, rapidement leurs doigts se nouent. Faisant le point sur leur ressenti, ils échangent et partagent leurs impressions. Tout deux ont ce sentiment que les choses changent pour de bons. 

Étant plus confiants, ils passent les jours suivants dans un esprit plus tranquille. À part la manie de Junmyeon de tout ranger et nettoyer en permanence, leur quotidien est plutôt paisible. Leur maison n'a jamais été plus propre que le jour de la visite de Mme Huyn. Ils ne veulent rien laisser au hasard.  
Et ils font bien car la femme est toujours aussi méthodique. Elle passe dans toutes les pièces, posant des questions, marquant les réponses dans son petit carnet. Yixing essaie de lui rendre l'atmosphère plus chaleureuse en proposant de faire du thé. Mais aucun n'oublie le but de cette rencontre.   
Arrivant devant la chambre qu'ils avaient destinés à celle de leur éventuel enfant, Mme Huyn laisse filtrer une première expression.   
“Ah je vois que vous n'avez pas déjà acheté de meubles.”  
Yixing est assez surpris par la remarque.   
“Il fallait ? On ne sait pas vraiment où tout cela va nous mené ni même l'âge que l'enfant pourrait avoir si le meilleur des cas se produisait. Je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu..  
-Non c'est très bien. Vous ne savez pas le nombre de maison que je visite où les couples ont déjà repeint les chambres de rose ou bleu du sol au plafond, investi dans des tables à langer et des petits lits. C'est bien que vous ayez ce recul. Vous avez l'espace mais vous attendrez d'avoir plus d'information pour vous projeter. C'est bien. D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser...”  
La visite est bien sûr ponctuée de questions de toutes sortes mais aussi de mises en situation. Yixing et Junmyeon se laisse tomber dans le canapé une fois qu'elle a franchit la porte. Ils sont exténués par tout ce stress et cette appréhension accumulée mais soulagés que cette nouvelle étape ait été accomplie

Quelques jours plus tard, Junmyeon est contacté à nouveau. Ils ont besoins de nouveaux documents pour étayer leur dossier – rien de décisif – mais nécessaire tout de même. Junmyeon se propose de venir les donner en main propre et Mme Hyun lui dit qu'elle tiendra l'accueil informé pour qu'ils fassent la liaison. C'est stupide, il pourrait tout aussi bien les envoyé par la poste ou même par mail mais ce dossier est trop important à ses yeux, il trop crucial pour qu'il laisse les erreur de la poste ou les mauvaises connexions l'entraver. Ce n'est même pas un véritable détour pour lui, il peut y passer pendant sa pause du midi et avoir la conscience tranquille quant à leur bonne réception.   
Le trafic n'est pas encore dense et il parvient en quelques minutes à se garer sur le parking de l'agence. Il n'y a pas âmes qui vivent à l'extérieur, le froid a dû décourager les fumeurs et buveurs à prendre leur pause à l'extérieur. Marchant d'un pas vif, il se hâte vers l'entrée du bâtiment quand il remarque une ombre qui tourne au coin. Plissant les yeux il essaie d'identifier l'inconnu. La silhouette est petite et quand celle-ci disparaît à l'angle il repère une masse brune s'échappant du bonnet. Cela à tout l'air du petit garçon qu'il a déjà croisé lors de sa dernière visite. Il essaie de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil mais les portes automatiques s'ouvrent devant lui et il pénètre dans le bâtiment en essayant de ne pas y penser plus avant. Peut-être est-il en train de s'imaginer des choses.   
Il ne reste que quelques instants au bureau d'accueil car les filles qui y travaillent avaient l'air occupées. Ne voulant pas déranger, il s'éclipse rapidement. Mais une fois dehors à nouveau, il se retrouve les bras ballants ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas encore mangé et finalement sa course avait été plus rapide que prévue. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner tout de suite au bureau. Avisant un banc un peu plus loin, il décide de s'y asseoir pour manger son pique-nique. Qu'importe le froid, il était déjà enfermé toute la journée – il fallait qu'il profite de cet instant loin des lumières artificielles.   
Sortant son packed lunch de son sac, il commence par boire une gorgée d'eau quand il remarque à nouveau une ombre. Pourtant quand il se retourne, il ne remarque rien de particulier. S'invectivant pour être aussi imaginatif, il commence à manger son repas mais au bout d'une minute ou deux, un mouvement le fait à nouveau se retourner. Cette fois-ci il est sûr d'avoir vu disparaître le bout d'un bonnet. Commençant à comprendre la situation, il revient à son repas et attend patiemment sans esquisser le moindre geste brusque. Sa démarche est la bonne parce qu'un instant plus tard il est rejoint sur le bon par le garçon qu'il avait bien reconnu. Le petit bout d'homme s’assoit le plus à l'écart de lui et se contente de l'observer sans rien dire. Junmyeon ne quitte pas son regard et prend le premier la parole.   
“On s'est déjà croisé, dans le bureau de Mme Hyun. Tu te souviens ?”  
Le garçon hoche la tête.   
“Pourquoi tu es là, tu viens adopter un bébé ?”  
La question surprend Junmyeon, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si direct.   
“Hum … oui, j'essaie d'adopter un enfant avec mon mari. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?”  
Le garçon se détourne en haussant les épaules.   
“J'ai toujours été là.” Il voit que Junmyeon ne comprend pas alors il pointe son doigt vers l'orphelinat. “J'habite ici.  
-Oh je vois...” Junmyeon ne sait pas ce qu'il doit répondre à cela. Il regarde le petit garçon. Du bout du pied, il pousse les feuilles. Ses mains sont au chaud dans ses poches et il cache le bout de son nez dans son écharpe. Relevant le regard vers son visage, il remarque que l'enfant a les joues couvertes de rousseur et que ses cheveux bouclent et refusent de rester sous son bonnet. Il se demande s'il à déjà vu un enfant aussi adorable. Ne retenant pas la question qu'il a au bout de la langue, il se surprend à lui demander son prénom.   
Le gamin semble lui aussi étonné. Le conflit se lit sur son visage pour savoir s'il doit répondre ou non et Junmyeon se décide de montrer l'exemple.   
“Je suis Junmyeon... et toi ..”   
L'enfant hésite encore un instant mais fini par répondre. Sa voix est aussi faible qu'un murmure.   
“Min... Minseok.”  
Le visage de Junmyeon se fend d'un large sourire.   
“Ravi de te rencontrer Minseok-a”.  
L'enfant semble surpris du nom affectif mais il ne dit rien. Pour l'amadouer, Junmyeon coupe en deux la part de brownie qu'il a dans son sac et lui en tend la moitié.   
“Il est bon tu verras, c'est mon mari qui l'a cuisiné.”  
La remarque fait ouvrir de grands yeux à l'enfant et il finit par prendre une petite bouchée pour le goûté.   
“C'est lui qui cuisine ?”  
Avec le sourire, Junmyeon se penche comme s'il lui révélait un secret.   
“Je ne l'avouerais pas devant lui parce qu'il serait trop content de lui mais de nous deux c'est lui qui cuisine le mieux. Et puis il travaille à la maison alors c'est plus pratique comme cela.”  
Minseok se révèle très curieux et tandis qu'il dévore une bonne moitié de son pique-nique l'enfant lui pose plein de question sur le métier de Yixing – il a bien essayé cinq fois de le prononcer sans succès – le sien, leur vie... Junmyeon essaie de lui poser quelques questions lui aussi mais l'enfant reste évasif.   
C'est presque à regret qu'il constate qu'il doit repartir travailler mais il a vraiment passé un bon moment et l'instant l'a conforté sur sa capacité à échanger avec un enfant. 

Il espère pouvoir le revoir bientôt mais malheureusement, les deux fois où il revient voir Mme Hyun, Minseok n'est nulle part en vue. 

Les semaines passent et Junmyeon est très occupé avec le lancement de son bureau indépendant. Enfin son propre patron, il se sent libéré de nombreuses contraintes. Yixing se prépare lui à une nouvelle exposition. Leurs journées à tous les deux sont bien remplies mais le dossier d'adoption ne sort pas un instant de leur esprit. Junmyeon a parlé à Yixing de Minseok mais son mari lui recommande de ne pas trop s'attacher – il ne ferait que se faire du mal. Pourtant Junmyeon aurait bien aimé qu'ils se rencontrent et finalement, la deuxième fois qu'ils sont dans le bureau de Mme Hyun, ne le voyant nulle part, il ne résiste pas à la tentation de poser des questions.   
"Quand nous sommes venus la première fois, il y avait cet enfant.. Minseok.. je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois.. qui-qui est-il ? Enfin, je veux dire ...?"  
Il hésite quand même sur la manière de poser la question, après tout, quel argument peut-il mettre en avant pour en apprendre plus sur le garçon ?   
"Minseok ? Vous l'avez croisé ?  
-Il a l'air de passer beaucoup de temps entre l'orphelinat et ici."  
Madame Hyun soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux.  
"Minseok... oui, ce n'est pas une situation facile. Il a été abandonné à la naissance, il a toujours été ici. Plusieurs couples ont commencé les démarches mais.. disons que le pauvre petit a souvent été déçus." Elle secoue la tête en revenant à ses papiers. Soupirant, elle continue a parler mais Junmyeon a l'impression que c'est plus pour elle même, comme si elle avait oubli leur présence. "Il a de moins en moins de visites ... je crains qu'il ne reste ici.. trop longtemps."  
Junmyeon s'avance sur sa chaise pour répondre mais Yixing lui donne un coup de coude. D'un signe de la tête, il lui fait comprendre qu'il ne doit pas insister, la femme ne leur parlait pas réellement.   
Il reste aux aguets quand même mais aucune ombre ne vient le perturber.

Ce n'est que la troisième fois qu'ils se rencontrent à nouveau. Ayant changé de profession, l'agence lui demande de leur communiquer son nouveau plan financier. Ils veulent s'assurer de la stabilité du couple, sont-ils dans la capacité d'assumer une troisième personne ?   
Une fois les papiers délivrés, il sort à pas lent pour se laisser le plus de chance possible de se faire devancer. Et la chance lui sourit car en longeant le portail de l'orphelinat il remarque que de nombreux enfants jouent dans la cour. Immédiatement un bonnet blanc et une doudoune orange attire son attention. Il essaie de retenir le large sourire qui commence à fleurir sur ses lèvres.   
Minseok le remarque au bout de quelques instants et délaisse la jeune fille avec laquelle il joue pour venir le rejoindre près du grillage.   
Junmyeon est étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle il se sent à l'aise pour lui parler de sa journée, lui demander comment il va. Ils passent quelques minutes ensemble et Junmyeon en apprend plus ce petit bout d'homme. Leur échange est naturel, amusant. Junmyeon sait qu'il ne devrait pas mais - une fois revenu dans sa voiture - il ne peut s'empêcher de se projeter. Yixing allait tellement lui en vouloir - il avait eu raison de le prévenir. 

Il s'était attaché - il ne devait pas parce que Minseok n'était pas l'enfant qu'il allait adopter ni peut-être même fréquenter de façon régulière mais.. c'était plus fort que lui, peut-être instinctif. Il avait envie que Yixing le découvre aussi, autrement que par ses propres récits.   
Il ne sait pas par quel miracle il parvient à le convaincre, mais comme les rendez-vous s'enchaînent au fil des semaines, ils se voient revenir à de nombreuses reprises à l'agence et Yixing l'accompagne à chaque fois.   
Ils finissent par avoir le timing qui correspond à celui de Minseok et même si Yixing ne l'admet pas tout de suite, Junmyeon voit bien que lui aussi a un coup de coeur pour le petit garçon.   
Il est le premier à rejoindre l'enfant sur le banc où il s'était assis avec son livre d'image – ce même banc où ils s'étaient parlés la première fois. Junmyeon s'approche à grand pas mais en relevant le regard, Minseok passe au dessus de lui pour se focaliser sur la grande perche derrière lui qui avançait à pas prudents, aka - son mari.   
Il sourit en voyant Minseok se pencher vers lui et lui demander d'une voix basse.  
"C'est lui ton mari ? »  
Il se retient de rire en remarquant son expression surprise.   
« Oui, c'est Yixing. » Il attend que celui-ci les rejoignent pour faire des présentations plus formelles. Il y a quelque chose de tellement chaleureux à les voir tous les trois, simplement plaisanter, apprendre à se connaître. Junmyeon se sent peu à peu rendre les armes et quand au moment de partir, il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Minseok par habitude, il sent bien le regard de Yixing sur lui. Pourtant, s'il avait peur que celui-ci soit réprobateur, il est étonnamment surpris de le trouver chaleureux.   
Plus tard ils en reparlent, allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le noir.   
« Avoues que tu t'es déjà imaginé ce que ce serait.. avec Minseok ici.   
-Ne me dis pas que toi tu n'y a pas pensé non plus ? »  
Yixing soupire en passant son bras au dessus de sa tête.   
« Si bien sûr. Tu sais bien que oui, mais.. » Il se tourne sur un coude pour faire face à son mari. « ..tu sais aussi qu'on ne peut pas débarquer dans le bureau de Mme Hyun et lui dire qu'on a fait notre choix. Que ce passerait-il si on se voyait accorder un autre enfant ?   
-Et si .. on essayait simplement ? Tu l'as entendu quand j'ai mentionné son nom, il risque de ne jamais trouver une bonne famille pour lui. Il va passer toute son adolescence dans l'orphelinat..  
-Et si le fait de faire ça demande lui faisait croire qu'on était pas sérieux ? Qu'on avait pas comprit le principe de l'adoption – le fait de ne pas faire son « shopping » pour un enfant. Et si on perdait notre chance ? »  
Junmyeon grogne en laissant sa tête reposer contre le torse de Yixing, il sait qu'il a raison. Et en même temps il y a cette certitude en lui, ce sentiment qu'il a enfin trouver la pièce manquante à sa vie. Pouvait-il réellement faire comme si de rien n'était, feindre l'indifférence face à ces signes criants ? Il y avait une raison pour que Minseok et lui se soient trouvés, il en était certain. 

Son idée ne le quittait pas et armé d'une persévérance qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il parvint à ranger Yixing de son côté, ils ne pouvaient pas rester impassibles et laisser Minseok grandir sans famille. Ils décidèrent d'une tactique subtile en posant fréquemment des questions sur le jeune garçon.   
Ils apprirent que le petit avait était accueilli par une famille quand il avait deux ans mais que malheureusement la mère mourut dans un accident de voiture et que le père ne se sentit pas la force d’élever seul un enfant une fois veuf. Heureusement, s'il était possible d'utiliser ce terme dans cette situation, Minseok n'était pas resté assez longtemps avec eux pour en garder de réel souvenir. Il était trop jeune à l'époque. Par contre il se souvenait de sa seconde famille, un couple de trente-cinq – quarante ans qui avaient toujours voulu un enfant mais qui se retrouvèrent totalement désarmé par le bambin de cinq ans. Ils avaient cru être capable de s'occuper d'un autre être mais s'était révélé trop inexpérimentés dans la tâche. La garde leur avait été retiré au bout de quelques mois car Minseok ne s'y épanouissait pas.   
Depuis, il avait rencontré d'autres familles mais les entretiens étaient restées stériles, les profils ne correspondaient pas à ce dont l'enfant avait besoin. C'était une chose contre laquelle Mme Hyun luttait mais qui malheureusement restait trop ancré dans les pratiques, Minseok allait avoir sept ans et à cette âge là il risquait de ne plus recevoir la visite de nombreux parents. Pour elle, la parenté ne se faisait pas à la carte, elle aimait confirmer avec les couples dès le début de la procédure qu'ils n'allaient pas tous adopter un bébé mais.. ses collègues n'étaient pas tous si moralement irréprochables et quel aurait été l'intérêt de confier un enfant à un couple qui ne souhaitait qu'un bébé ? Elle se rendait bien compte que pour le bien de Minseok il fallait trouver un couple qui voulait réellement de lui. Le garçon aussi avait bien compris cela, il commençait à envier la situation des nourrissons car à mesures que les semaines passaient, il se résignait un peu plus à ne quitter l'orphelinat qu'à ses dix-huit ans.   
Ces informations ne firent que renforcer la conviction de Junmyeon et Yixing qu'ils devaient se positionner. Ils tentèrent d'être subtile, de mentionner aussi souvent que possible le fait qu'ils pouvaient accueillir un enfant immédiatement chez eux, qu'ils seraient plus que comblé de se voir confier n'importe quel enfant, vraiment n'importe lequel, sans aucune restriction d'âge ou de sexe. Et finalement leur subtilité ne le fut plus tellement. 

« Vous me posez vraiment beaucoup de questions sur Minseok, je sais bien qu'on le voit fréquemment dans ce bâtiment parce qu'il y a ses habitudes auprès du personnel mais, j'ai appris que vous aviez aussi posé des questions sur lui à mes collègues. »  
Son ton n'est pas accusateur, simplement curieux et après un regard à Yixing, Junmyeon se résout à tout miser sur l’honnête.   
« On a un peu parlé avec lui. C'est vrai qu'il est souvent ici quand on vient et.. il a si souvent l'air triste. Je sais.. je sais que l'adoption n'est pas un choix, un enfant est un véritable cadeau et il serait .. déraisonné de penser qu'il est possible d'avoir des critères de sélection sur eux. Nous n'en avons pas bien sûr. Ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit, pas du tout. Nous ne voulons pas Minseok parce qu'il correspond à nos attentes. C'est juste, qu'au fil des semaines nous avons créé un lien avec lui et .. il est.. » il regard son mari, cherche ses mots. Son discours allait-il paraître raisonnable ? « ..il est exceptionnel. Nous ne connaissons pas les autres enfants qui attendent eux aussi une famille, je suis certains qu'ils sont tous exceptionnellement parfaits eux aussi mais .. » il inspire et se dit qu'il devrait faire au plus court. « Minseok n'a pas eu de chance jusqu'ici, il semblerait qu'il risque de ne pas en avoir beaucoup pour la suite côté famille. D'un autre côté Yixing et moi sommes plus que désireux de construire quelque chose, d'offrir tout ce que nous avons. C'est contraire à la procédure je le sais bien .. nous sommes peut-être en train de réduire à néant nos chance en mentionnant cela mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser et … d'espérer. Pourriez-vous considérer nous confier la garde de Minseok ? »   
C'est étrange comme le fait de le prononcer enfin cela à voix haute lui apparaît comme un véritable soulagement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils auraient du faire, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sage pourtant il y avait quelque chose de tellement juste dans cette action qu'il su à l'instant où il avait terminé sa phrase qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Un regard vers Yixing, sa main dans la sienne et il est conforté dans l'idée que tout irait bien. 

L'impression ne dire pourtant qu'une seconde. Il se retourne - confiant – vers Mme Hyun et blêmit en faisant face à son air sérieux.   
« C'est contre tous les principes en lesquels je crois. Les naissances naturelles ne permettent pas au parents de se prononcer quant à l'identité de leur enfant, pourquoi les adoptions devraient-elles être différentes ? Sous quels prétextes les parents pensent-ils pouvoir décider ? » Elle secoue la tête en laissant son style retomber sur son cahier de notes. « Cependant – et croyez moi cela me coûte – vous êtes un couple.. parfaitement éligible. Ces derniers mois nous ont prouvés que vous souhaitiez véritablement donner un foyer à un enfant, que vous vous étiez préparés et … il est vrai que Minseok a déjà trop souffert. Si vous déjà établi un contact avec lui .. » son ton devient murmure « c'est assez extraordinaire pour justifier un écart. » Elle se redresse dans son fauteuil et passe une main sur son visage en réfléchissant. « Minseok a tendance à ne pas trop s'approcher des adultes, à moins de bien les connaître. Il est assez méfiant, surtout envers les futurs parents. Je ne vous promet rien – simplement d'y réfléchir. La décision sera la sienne au final. Pour aujourd'hui il vaut mieux en rester ici.. je vais discuter de tout cela avec mes collègues, et avec Minseok lui-même. » Elle pointe son doigt vers eux « cela n'engage à rien du tout, ce n'est en aucun cas une agrégation. Nous allons simplement.. réfléchir à tous cela ». 

C'était déjà tellement plus que Junmyeon avait pu espérer. En sortant du bâtiment, il a l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau, de se libérer du poids qui oppressait sa poitrine depuis un moment. Il tend la main vers Yixing et le fait s'arrêter un instant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Combien de temps restent-ils enlacés devant l'agence ? Il n'en sait rien, sûrement les minutes qu'il faut pour permettre à son cœur de retrouver un rythme normal. 

Madame Hyun leur avait dit qu'elle les appellerait pour les tenir au courant de la décision et les journées d'angoisse recommencent. Comment respirer en sachant qu'un coup de fil peut faire basculer leur vie à tout instant. Il leur faut attendre une semaine avant que finalement l'appel libérateur ne surviennent. Yixing est celui qui répond en premier et il coure pour rejoindre son mari, occupé à lire dans le salon. Au début, la femme ne veut rien dire sinon qu'elle leur donne rendez-vous pour discuter.   
« Ce n'est pas le genre de discussion que l'on peut avoir au téléphone.   
-Mais vous comprenez que nous ne pouvons pas vivre en restant dans cette incertitude.   
-Et bien ma réponse n'est pas franche, pas encore.   
-Ce n'est pas un non définitif dans ce cas ?  
-C'est .. » ils entendent un soupir à l'autre bout du combiné « .. c'est un peut-être. La décision ne relève pas uniquement de moi et il va falloir faire vos preuves, prouver que vous pouvez vraiment vous occuper de Minseok mais.. c'est envisageable. »   
Junmyeon ne sait même pas comment Yixing parvient à garder un ton intelligible tandis qu'il termine la conversation, lui ne sent plus rien. Il y a eu comme un bourdonnement au moment où elle prononcé ces derniers mots. Il a senti instinctivement les larmes lui monter aux yeux et un battement sourd frapper contre sa poitrine. Comme une remonté à la surface, il a l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne se soit pas écroulé ? Yixing doit y être pour quelque chose. Il sent ses mains dans son dos, le chemin que fait l'une d'entre elle pour remonter le long de son épaule, contre sa mâchoire et faire remonter son regard vers le sien. La seule fois où il l'a vu aussi ému c'était le jour de leur mariage. Les yeux de Yixing aussi sont embués que les siens mais son sourire embrase tout son visage. Pouvait-ils être plus heureux ? Plus extatiques ? Il doutait que son cœur puisse le supporter. 

Ils vécurent les semaines suivantes comme dans un rêve. Ils eurent la possibilité de rencontrer Minseok beaucoup plus souvent – toujours sous la surveillance d'un membre de l'agence ou d'un pédopsychiatre mais ces moments furent tellement riches, tellement exaltants que Junmyeon réussi à passer au dessus. Il faisait connaissance avec son fils et c'était tout ce qui comptait.   
Ils mirent quelques semaines à obtenir la confiance de Minseok, quelques mois supplémentaires à avoir l'aval de l'agence mais jamais il n'oubliera ce jour où ils avaient pu enfin prendre la main de Minseok pour le faire franchir la porte de l'orphelinat et le ramener à la maison, chez eux. 

Yixing avait eu la main leste dans la décoration. Minseok avait dit un jour qu'il trouvait cool les archéologues et il avait transformé sa chambre en véritable site de fouille – Minseok en avait été enchanté. Junmyeon avait eu un mal fou durant cette première nuit de ne pas se lever toutes les dix minutes pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, que l'enfant était bien dans son lit, leur enfant. Il n'y avait eu que les bras de Yixing autour de sa taille et ses mots d'amour au creux de son oreille qui étaient parvenu à le garder sous les draps. 

Comment avaient-ils pu vivre sans lui ? Cela ne faisait que quatre mois que Minseok partageait leur quotidien mais Junmyeon ne se souvenait déjà plus de ce à quoi ressemblait ses journée quand elles n'étaient pas rythmées par les aller-retours à l'école, les devoirs à la maison, leur cour de cuisine improvisés avec Yixing et leur séance de jeux avant de lire une histoire pour se mettre au lit.   
Peu à peu leur maison changeait, elle était moins bien rangée, les murs se remplissaient de photos, des jouets trainaient dans tout les coins et Junmyeon se disait qu'il touchait enfin au bonheur. 

La première fois qu'il avait pleinement réalisé son nouveau statut c'était un soir qu'il allait chercher Minseok à l'école. Il attendait patiemment devant les grilles avec les autres parents. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que Minseok était officiellement adopté et il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de nouer avec les autres parents mais ils se doutaient que tous avaient remarqué sa présence, il sentait parfois leur regards couler sur lui. Dans la masse d'enfants se précipitants vers la sortie, il répéra tout de suite les boucles brunes de Minseok et lui fit un signe de la main. L'enfant acouru avec un grand sourire et pendant qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux il entendit deux femmes parler à voix basse près de lui.   
“Ce petit est vraiment adorable, il a le sourire de son père, non ?”   
C'était une chose auquel il n'avait pas encore pensé, Minseok était leur enfant, d'amour et de joie, mais il était bien conscient qu'il ne l'était pas de chair et de sang. Pourtant, il leur ressemblait de bien plus de manières qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer. Minseok prenait les mimics de Yixing quand il se concentrait – il passait un nombre incalculable d'heures dans son atelier à l'observer sculpter - et celles de Junmyeon dans sa gestuelles et sa façon de parler. Il ne l'avait pas relevé jusque là pourtant maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était flagrant.   
Il avait déjà le sentiment que son coeur pouvait exploser à cette pensée alors il se demandait ce qu'il allait ressentir la première fois que le garçon l'appellerait “papa”. Cela n'était pas encore arrivé, il savait qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps mais il était certain que ce jour arriverait – et qu'une fois encore il aurait besoin du soutien de Yixing pour ne pas s'écrouler. Mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire, Yixing, Minseok et lui formait une famille maintenant, c'était assez pour remplir sa vie de toute la félicité qu'il s'était souhaité.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Coucou,   
un petit Os tout doux que j'ai soudainement eu envie d'écrire.   
J'espère que vous avez craquer comme moi pour Baby Minnie !   
J'ai une idée de suite en tête - si vous voulez la découvrir faites le moi savoir. 

J'adore les commentaires et échanger avec vous alors n'hésitez pas !   
À bientôt


End file.
